The aim of this project is to carry out a comprehensive research program in cerebrovascular disease which will include basic science studies as well as clinical and epidemiologic investigations. The basic research activities will be concerned with the effects of impaired blood flow on cerebral metabolism and the mechanisms of vascular dysfunction and thrombus formation. The clinical studies will include analysis of the neuropsychologic disorders and alterations in cerebral blood flow and respiration resulting from stroke. The epidemiologic studies will determine the role of cerebrovascular disease in senile dementia and the geographic differences in stroke mortality in North Carolina.